


This beautiful fantastic

by lizmindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV), This Beautiful Fantastic (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Andrew Scott - Freeform, Crossover, Ducks, F/M, Flowers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Louise Brealey - Freeform, but i dont drink, garden, molliarty - Freeform, this beautiful fantastic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmindpalace/pseuds/lizmindpalace
Summary: Molly Hooper is a weird girl who hates disorder.





	1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper never was a very normal person. She was raised by an eccentric man as her grandfather who used to tell her things, things like she was a survivor because when she was a baby some ducks found her floating in the river and fed her until he found her. Things like dead bodies could be the best friend for a person, they would listen to her without talking, and would never judge or bully her like the girls in her classroom did. When people became dead bodies, they were better humans because they had learnt about life and how to stop being jerks. Molly always listened to him, she used to think her grandfather was a proper genius. Even when she grew older, she knew he actually was and no one could ever change her mind about it. 

 

When her grandfather passed away Molly felt completely alone in the world, her granddad used to be the only one who actually took care of her. But at least he had given her so many helpful advice and she didn't have any problem choosing an undergraduate course. She did know she would be a great pathologist. 

 

She was almost done after some years of studying, she was thinking about taking some days off so she could have a rest after those terrible days at college when she realized she hadn't considered something very important she hadn't done and, if she didn't do it, she would not be able to get the certificate she was looking for in order to be able to get a job.

"Great. As always you screw everything up" said the girl to herself with a sigh.

"Miss Hooper,  _you have to be more creative_. A thesis project is something brand new that should help society or your science itself. " told her teacher assessor when she was thinking about the thesis she had to do.  
And then remembered her grandfather and his stories. She did know what she had to do.

The little house she had got was just perfect for her. It had enough space and it was near to the library where she would take a part-time job to pay the rent and get the things she needed to survive. She had the perfect space to put all of her things in the order she liked. She was pretty careful everything was in order. She wouldn't be able to bear with the disorder, that would kill her. And that was her only problem: that goddamn garden she had to take care of. She hated it. Nature and she never were very close. Nature always breaking order. Trees and flowers with nasty branches that instead of following a line just seemed like a big mess. She tried to stay away of that stupid part of the house, paying attention to the important things she had like cleaning up, going to work and read and do some research for her project. But mostly, find inspiration. That was the reason she had gone there. A lonely place. Not the centre of the city, elsewhere peaceful.

After she had seen that boy at her work, she would do anything to get closer. That paper with a draft of a bird that seemed a machine, he had forgotten at the library, was far more meaningful to her that many of the books she had to organize every morning. So when the wind broke in at her house, taking away the paper sheet with the strange drawing to the border to her neighbour's house she had to do anything to get it back. And that rainy night "anything" meant destroying the dirty garden she had and a bit of her neighbour's.

She didn't know how but some minutes after she was at home of an old man who reminded her to the man who had raised her, although this man was actually shouting at her because of his damaged garden. 

 

She was actually sorry. She didn't like getting into trouble with anyone. She didn't like to talk to anyone in fact, and now she needed more than apologies to forget her mistake. 

 

"Vernon! Where's the bloody tea?" The man screamed for the second time. She wasn't sure if there was anyone else at home. She was dizzy, she had got hurt in her little rescue operation when she had fallen over the man's garden and fainted."So, what's your name and what do you do when you are not killing nature?"

"I'm Molly... Molly Hooper. I'm here because I am doing a thesis. It'll be about children and science. I am... I will write a book to teach children about this. "

The man nodded. 

"Good, Molly. But that little big mess you did, well I'm afraid we'll have to do something about it. Where the hell is the tea?! Vernon!"

A young man walked in with a tea service just for two people.

"I'm so sorry" the man smiled at the girl. "Here you have" and served two cups of tea.

When Molly took the cup from his hand she moved her feet and saw she had soil at her shoes, making another tiny mess at the carpet.

"Clean it now Vernon!"

"But... my children are waiting, I am already late"

"So you must hurry"

The young man sighed and looked for something to clean.

"Let me help you," Molly told the man trying to fix the mess she had done, with an apologetical grin.

"Oh no, it is ok, thank you. It won't take long." the young man smiled back at her once again.

"Be kind! Let her help you! "

Vernon smiled nervously and nodded. "Thank you" and left as fast as he could after saying something about slaves to his boss. Sounding more like a threat.

Molly was even more nervous after that little scene, not only because of the damage to the garden, also because of the manners of the old man. Vernon seemed cute and responsible and this man was just rude.

"I'll be watching you, Miss " the old man whispered when she was leaving that strange house. Wasn't it too much for a little garden mess? Certainly, that man made her feel afraid, who would ever care that much for a stupid garden?

"Hello!" The young man she had met the night before had waved, entering her little house, bringing with him ginger-haired twins. "We're gonna make you a delicious breakfast to thank you for the yesterday thing".

"Uhm... It is not necessary " said the woman "actually I have to hurry, I can't be late for work"

Vernon was already looking for food on her shelves, but he could only find some canned food.

"Oh, you do need help. Just mouse food here" he grinned and looked with a strange face at the food. "So get ready and we'll do this. It'll be fine. They will pick up the girls just after breakfast so don't worry"

"Oh does your wife pick them up every day?"

"She's dead so... Well, go on" and almost kicked her out of the kitchen while the poor Molly tried to get over the fact of how her kitchen would become a mess.

When she was dressed and came back to the kitchen, she thought she would suffer a heart attack, but the dish that Vernon offered made her smile instead. There was something about that man that made her feel sort of different. He was so cute, kind, gentle with that Irish accent, that mysterious smile, and dark eyes... and good Lord, he did know how to cook. That dish would be perfect to decorate the walls of her house because it looked like a masterpiece and she was eating it instead. It was tasty besides. It seemed there wasn't anything he would not be able to do the right way.

"Why do you allow him to treat you like that?" She said once she was eating that beautiful delicious breakfast.

"Well you get used to it, and he pays the rent, so..." he shrugged.

A knock at the door got their attention. It was her landlord reproaching her about the "ecological disaster" she had made the night before.

Incredibly like he was a lawyer, Vernon pretended to be her boyfriend and defended the young woman and got a whole month to repair that damn garden.

He is actually a genius. Molly thought and blushed. He knew laws, would he be good at math too? She'd ask him for help if he did.

"Oh, you are late" Stephenson threating Vernon again since the border, he had been seeing the spectacle: Vernon vs the landlord. For sure he had been the one who had called the landlord to come and try to kick her out the house.

"No, I am not."

"Now you are." said the older after looking at his watch.

"Another word, Alfie, and you will regret."

He was even cute when he got angry though there was something very dark in his eyes and his voice that made her have a chill. Or maybe it was just her imagination but she couldn't help it. "I'll quit."

"You don't have to treat him like this!" The woman yelled back.

"You are fired"

"Ok. That's fine." Vernon nodded resigned.

"You need the job"

"I can hire you"

"Oh, would you?"

The girl nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh thank you so much, really"

The man crossed his arms over his chest and walked into his house, angry.

"Fine" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe I didn't think clearly, I don't know how I will pay you!" the worried voice of the girl exclaimed once they both were inside and he had thanked her.

"Oh, no worries. He'll pay me. He'll beg me to cook him some of my dishes. You'll see" he grinned and she felt another chill through her body, it was sort of scary. His eyes became darker when he talked like that and he didn't seem himself.

Time later the only worry for Molly was that stupid garden.

"I'd like to help. But I have that hay fever. Sorry." declared her new housekeeper while was doing the laundry.

And suddenly the phone rang.

"You should have been more kind to him!" she replied to whatever the voice on another side of the phone was saying. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know..." her voice sounding calmer this time, and then the guy hung up the phone. "Hey!" she protested.

"Don't believe in that jerk liar!"

"He said he was dying," said the woman a bit ashamed.

Vernon explained Alfred's methods to control people and Molly got surprised by the evil a man could have inside.

"Also, I was doing the laundry and... sorry" the man showed now pink bedsheets that used to be white.

Molly was about to faint but instead smiled at the nervous man. "It's alright. No worries."

The days happened in her boring job but at least she could see that man with the drawings of machines. She was so curious about it and also the man seemed to like her. It wasn't that she was actually in love, but at least he looked at her different, no in the way Vernon did. Vernon seemed a bit shy to show himself.

Though he had hugged her once. And it was the best hug anyone had ever given to her. He held her tight for some seconds and she had found herself missing his arms and his perfume, it seemed expensive which couldn't be possible, he was poor and needed a true job.

But now Billy was giving her something more real, they both used to hide between the library walls to talk, he was such a boring nerd but also sweet. And he had given her some ideas to write about, her book started to take shape.

Molly was working on her garden when noticed the shadow of a particular man.

"Give me my Irish bastard back! Please, I'm dying!"

It was the third time that week.

"No! You're sick. Lying to everyone about your health to get what you want! You should have been good to him, he's so lovely he didn't deserve to be your slave!"

"I didn't lie! All of it is true! I'm just a poor and fair man!"

"You're a fool you should be helping here and instead you're just there shouting for getting back something you lost because of your actions" the stressed girl shouted

"I'll help but give me my cooker back"

"I won't return with you!" Vernon said "But if you help, I will cook for you, but never return to your bloody awful house. Deal?"

"Deal" the man smiled and gave a book to Molly about gardens.

It was a good book actually, also, the man had been given her some advice about the garden and some flower seeds. Some colourful flowers started to grow and Molly felt happy she had accomplished the mission. Certainly, she didn't have enough money to hire a gardener but now it was not necessary at all.

Her book and thesis were also improving, it was actually almost done with them. And Billy, well now she had him. He had kissed her once and now was planning to meet him for tea the next day.

"Billy" she whispered when Vernon was trying to wake her up that morning, it was late and he knew she would lose her job if she didn't arrive on time.

"Oh no, it's Vernon. Come on, wake up it's late" he was not happy at all but had to look happy. It was complicated.

The girl opened her brown eyes and hurried to get to work.

"Billy..." Vernon whispered, "so that's Mr Wonderful name, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"And what does Mr Wonderful does?"

"Machines. He's a designer. I have to go" and the girl ran outside.

"Fine" the man grinned.

It was time to move to work.

Molly returned that day totally upset. She had been fired, she had figured out her boyfriend had been cheating on her and she would have to fire Vernon also. Everything had gone to ruin. And the only thing she could do was just fix that damn garden. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim had got into trouble because he hadn't killed and instead gave a second opportunity to one to his stupid employees. He did know he should not give him a last chance but he did and it had had a big cost. Of course, he killed him after that little mess but still, he had put himself in the line for the first time. He blamed himself. But learnt he couldn't be that kind next time, even if it was his best worker.

So he decided to go to work in that little town, he disguised and pretended to be a cooker. He did know how to cook. He used to eat in the best restaurants in London. This was also his new case, and he could stay away from some high criminal business until the last one was forgotten. He was slowly poisoning to that stupid ancient. Sometimes he was about killing him of a single kick in the head because of the way he treated him but he had to wait.

When Molly Hooper arrived at the beginning thought she was a silly stupid girl, and actually, she was, just like everyone else, but she was pretty too and even though he didn't like that, he felt something.

And he took the opportunity. He could keep poisoning the old man and flirt with Molly, though it was a really slow and imperceptible flirt.

So when he noticed that "wonderful" man behind her he knew  _he had to do something._  

Moriarty loved disguise, it allowed him to pass unnoticed in any place, and also, he was such a talented actor, he could pretend being a charming man and no one could ever doubt about it. And Vernon was one of his favourite characters to play. So sweet, so caring, the poor widower and besides so talented and smart. He always used to grin at the idea when no one could see him, it was an evil smile. All of them were so dumb, so predictable, so easy to fool and kill, like that old Stephenson, he'd find death very soon, poison was actually working and the stupid man didn't have any idea of what was going on. At the same time, Jim had won his entire trust. 

So, the ancient helped him to cheer up to little Molly when Jim had realised her breakup. It had given him time. He had smashed him with a bus, it was everything he had managed to do, his situation was still complicated and a bigger act would take him to public light. Hopefully, that would be enough. If it hadn't been enough, he would have to get his hands dirty. Just for her.  _"What the hell are you doing, James?"_  he sighed and couldn't find a proper answer. He was actually trying to convince himself. He had always been the kind of person who talks with himself, being always totally honest, he had no one but himself, and he had never needed anyone else, no until now. He needed her. Her attention and her look. He didn't know if it was some kind of good feeling, maybe it was just obsession, need of attention from the girl. Anyways he wanted it and he wouldn't deny it to himself, he would get everything he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, I hope you liked, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Goddamn bastard, so you're still alive, what brave you are, aren't you?_ " Jim thought but instead of those words in his mind a warm: "Who are you?" went out of his mouth. He was acting once again. Of course, he knew who that stupid was, he had hired a bus just to kill him, it was supposed to be dead by now, someone would pay a big price because of a bad work.

The boffin there explained his situation, what Molly had actually seen, and he had to pretend he believed him, that he believed that damn bullshit about the existence of three of them, that would be such a punishment for him, maybe God was finally making him pay all his sins. But he wouldn't let God win if it was the case. And of course, it wasn't. Liar. Stupid. How much he wanted to kill him in that right moment with his own bare hands tasting his blood and watering the garden with it.

"I believe him, Molly" he gave a sweet smile at her. He'd take over later.

* * *

 

It had been some weeks since the garden problem, since the beginning of Molly's relationship, and he was getting used to seeing the face of the liar. Yes, a liar. He had cheated on her, he had assured to have him being watched. His suspicions were all right. He was not sure what he was trying to get from her. What was the point? She was so out of place, being completely realist, meaningless for someone like Billy. Jim knew Molly was more than enough for him and that was why he was doing all he was doing. He wanted her and was determined to kill that bastard. He had thought on break her heart facing her with her stupid boy, but his death would be something easier to do, of course, he would make sure, she realised what sort of man was she dating, in his funeral. " _What a wonderful plan, Jim. I'm so proud."_ He grinned once again.

* * *

 

The first part of his plan was already done. Molly had been very absent with all of her projects and her little boyfriend. So he had to finish his work, the one he had been working on before meeting her. Poor Alfie, he had been so gentle after that situation. Jim always knew he was a good person, just a bit hurt, but at the end, a dreamer.

A dreamer who had left him his house; "Vernon and his girls need the space". Jim could not help smiling. Luckily, no one noticed during the testament reading. The old man had left the thing he had most love on the earth to his own killer.  _Idiot._

And had allowed to Molly keep the house she was living in, damn man, it had been his all this time and had just used the landlord to bother Molly.

Now they lived just some steps away.

* * *

 

_The second part of the plan. Starting saying the truth... sort of_.

"Vernon" the girl waved at him since her own garden an afternoon, tea time was about to come and she was wondering if he'd like to take some tea with her. "Would you like to have some tea?"

The man smiled and nodded. Sometimes life was good to him. He had the chance he had been expecting and he didn't even have to look for it. He jumped and tried to not destroy the flowers he had planted a time ago.

"Hey, Molly!" and settled down at her side, while she served some tea and biscuits. "Thank you," said once the cup was on his hands.

"How are you? How's everything going on?" Molly asked. "I feel I haven't seen you in ages, even if we are just some steps away"

"I suppose it could be a dangerous path" he grinned "maybe we have been busy, haven't we?"

"Yeah I suppose" she took a second to think about what her next question would be. "And... your girls? I haven't seen them either, they must be very good girls"

The man took a deep breath.

"Yes, they are" he whispered with a lost look "Molly, can I be totally honest with you?"

The girl turned a bit into pale and nodded.

"Those weren't my children. I've never been married either"

Molly got a big surprise face that made Vernon, better say, Jim, had to explain the whole situation.

"Alfie was always a rude man, and a friend was having trouble with her dead husband, I took care of them for some time, I'm the uncle Jim. Nothing else. Although I had to go for them on time every night and all of that stuff. Alfie said I could only get permission for something if it was my own flesh and blood who was in trouble. And I had to look after those girls. So I had to lie. I hope you are not angry at me for lying. "

Molly smiled and shook her head, his motive seemed noble.

"Also..." he continued before the girl could manage to say something. "My real name is Jim"

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Anything else I should know, Jim?"

"Oh don't be mad at me, please. I'm not a compulsive liar." maybe he was but he was trying to impress her, maybe someday if everything worked could tell her the truth. "I didn't want someone to find me... I haven't done anything wrong is just... I guess you don't want to hear all of this stupid story".

Molly bit her lip. "Ver.. Jim, at this moment I am not sure of who you really are. And I really would like to know what kind of person you are."

"Fine" smiled and sipped his tea before talking again." I'm Jim Moriarty. Physicist, mathematician -or almost- but also I'm good with computers, and I was working on an IT company and they wanted me to do things I didn't want to do, things about codes and stuff..." he sighed and tried to find her eyes, so she wouldn't suspect he was lying. "I didn't do what they wanted and they killed my friend because he was the one who helped me to get hired by the company, I ran away and I felt so guilty about his family I helped some time to the widow with their children." His eyes became wet and Molly held him. "It was all my fault if I had done what they wanted me to do, my friend would be alive and those lovely girls would have their dad"

"Oh. don't blame yourself, you made the right choice, Jim" she smiled, she wasn't mad at him, she was sort of happy she had known someone as wonderful as him.

It was the  _truth_ skipping the meaningless part he was the one who had ordered to kill his friend, he had been stupid so he had to pay for it.

* * *

 

_Third part._

He had got her attention, she did think he was a gentleman. A murder more and everything would be alright. He loved when a single case needed more than a murder.

"Molly? What happened? I came as fast as I could" he held her in his arms and Molly knew it was wrong but she enjoyed it, his warm body and his perfume.

"He fell off a building" managed to said

_"What a shame! Now you can be mine, Molly."_ he thought. "I'm so sorry. Everything will be alright, dear".

Jim didn't like to steal girls like this, he would have to find another method or even being patient for a while, but that jerk had been cheating on Molly several times and he wouldn't allow it. So he had to kill him.

Jim had been a really good friend to Molly, and after some months she had fallen very deep for him. How couldn't she love that wonderful and handsome man?

And the next spring it had finally happened. Jim had kissed her lips so slow, bringing her back to life. Dates, dinner at the moonlight in the garden, with all nature sounds breaking their silence, cuddles, kisses and soon something else. Jim was so happy and so was Molly. Something James Moriarty never thought could be possible, he was actually enjoying the ordinary Molly, every inch of her and every second with her.

"I love you, Jim" she finally whispered after catching back her breath, laying beside Jim, their bodies just like one.

He smiled a bit sad. He had been wondering what would happen if she noticed who he was, she only knew one side, the good one he thought he didn't have.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously and settle down taking the pink bedsheet to cover her naked pale body.

"Would you love me if I was someone else?" he managed to ask, she opened her eyes and laughed.

"Are you telling me your real name is not Vernon?"

"I'm serious, love"

"I'd love you anyway, Jim. Whatever you had done. I love you so much."

He kissed her nose. "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for any mistake. Just one chapter left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter is up! Sorry school happened... Sorry for any mistake here.

She had found a secret file in Jim's desk. They had moved together by that time, just some months ago. They had sold both houses and bought a new one, bigger with a bigger garden, one that Molly didn't hate, with colourful roses, and a big red apple tree that seemed to fill the air with its perfume, whose fruits were the most delicious they both had ever eaten, it gave their house the essence of a magical forest, and the house seemed like taken from a fairy-tale, their lives were actually like a beautiful and magical fairy tale. She didn't hate nature or disorder anymore, her traumas were gone thanks to Jim.  They both had picknicks sometimes when Jim was not at work and either was she.

"Love, we have to move to London," he said, entering the room one cold night.

"It was you, Jim?" a tear running down her cheek. "You killed him?"

"Which one?" it was not the answer he was looking for but he couldn't help. He could see how he was losing her.

"Alfie... and... Billy..."

"Oh. Yes. That was me. I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" she yelled at him.

"It's my work. Besides, Alfie was a bastard and you ex-boyfriend a liar!"

She slapped his face.

"So are you! How you dared to kill Billy, I loved him! Why? Because you wanted me for you? Jerk!"

"He was cheating on you!" he yelled back

"And you had to kill him, I see. You could just tell me!"

"I liked you since the first time, but I was patient, I thought you needed the truth so I waited, I had to do something when that bastard lied to me and everyone about his three brothers! I just wanted you to be happy! You didn't deserve that goddam liar!"

"So you thought I'd be better with you! Because you would never lie to me and kill anyone I care about. You're a monster, Jim." she shook her head and went upstairs.

"You said you would love me anyway" he whispered before she left and she shook her head again, running away from him.

* * *

 

Molly had too much to think about. It was not easy. She loved Jim and she wanted to hate him, he had done bad things and also he was dangerous. Why couldn't she hate him? He deserved it... or not? Molly was still crying, besides, the weather wasn't helping. It was rainy and cold, she curled on their bed covering her face with her pillow, under the sheets. She locked the door so Jim wouldn't enter. Although she knew, it wouldn't be enough to stop him.

She had noticed little flashes of violence in Jim before. There was something different to the Vernon she had known. This Jim liked expensive things, clothes; had a lot of business; his voice changed sometimes when he spoke on the phone with someone unknown; he was as sarcastic as hell. And all of those features had made her fall so deep for him, she loved him more than anything in her life, so this had broken her. Like a sweet dream turning into her worst nightmare. He had never tried to hurt her in any way but still that something was scary. It was the darkness in his threats, she had seen it when Vernon had threated Alfie several times but she would never think of something so deep like this, she was afraid. What if he killed her?

How much she wished she hadn't found those files and instead he could be holding her right now. And so had he.

* * *

 

Jim didn't try to fight back that night either the next two. Four days Molly was caught in their bedroom and he just went to see how she was doing once he thought it was too much time without food in total silence.

After hesitating some minutes he knocked on the door without an answer, he was getting worried, maybe she had escaped by the window, or, what if she had done something stupid? He would never get over it. He would follow her, even in death. Finally, entered the bedroom and saw her packing her clothes up.

"So are you leaving me? Molly if I could do something different I wouldn't because that was the best I could do, I hope you could forgive me sometime. "

Molly looked at him, she was scared, but there was also something else he couldn't tell what it was.

"Don't... don't hurt me, please."

"I would NEVER hurt you!" Those words had stabbed his heart. "I love you, don't be afraid"

"Jim, I don't know you, you're not real, this is not real..."

"It is!" He came closer, while she just looked at the floor. "I'm this, I hid some things because I didn't want to lose you"

"What's your job? Or those things you do are just for fun?"

"Consulting Criminal. I plan robbery, murder, anything related to criminal and terror cells, I'm in the shadows, moving the web."

Molly nodded and moved to the place where she was packing up her clothes.

"If you want to go, you're free to leave." He sounded cold but he was broken, he knew life was over for him.

"And now you want to get rid of me"

"Never! But I thought you..."

"Hush now, Jim" she demanded "Maybe you're a jerk, and psychopath and that really get my nerves and I'm so afraid... But what I said that night it's true, I do love you. And I see you have some problems with your mind" she sighed and kissed his lips. "I'm not going anywhere without you if you promise me that you won't ever do it again and you won't ever hurt me. Also, I don't want more secrets, I want to get to know you this time.. and if you're not ready for my conditions then... well, this won't work, James."

Molly knew she shouldn't forgive him, but she loved him, moreover, there should be a good reason to explain his behaviour. Maybe he had a hard childhood or something like that, she would figure it out later.

Jim smiled he had never been this happy before for a second chance. He would do anything to keep her. He would not leave his work but he would never hurt her. "I do promise you. I love you". and held her tightly.

They kept a comfortable silence for a while and Jim noticed something.

"And the suitcase?" he raised an eyebrow

"You said we're moving to London" she smiled and took him by his tie. "There will be a lot of places to visit, I want to be there soon."

That was the best night they both had had. There wasn't a better feeling in that world that their bodies together. There would be too much time to talk about everything, this time he would be totally honest with her though he was still afraid she would run away after knowing the truth.

But she didn't, she stayed. She heard about his past and more importantly, about their future.

Nothing could ever keep them apart not even death, but he had also promised her, he would never die. He would always come home. 

* * *

 

_Four years later._

"Jim from IT? Really? I thought you would be more original, maybe Vernon again, I don't know, Sherlock will catch you if you continue being so obvious" she smiled when she ran into him in St. Barts.

"Oh shut up" and kissed her. His little Molly was very naughty and far better than he had ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I write with a happy ending, so well, what do you think? Thank you so so much for reading. I have some ideas about Molliarty, maybe I will try to write them and maybe post it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this Andrew's movie and well I couldn't help... I hope you like it. Maybe this first chapter was a bit dull. Sorry for any mistake. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
